happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hands of Plate
Hands of Plate is an episode written by ManiacVulture666 for Specy Spooktacular IV. It involves Toothy and his family getting lost on vacation and stopping by a house owned by the leader of a cult. Roles Starring Toothy Poisons Flippy Featuring Emma Diamond, Ruby, and Emerald Lumpy Appearances Giggles Petunia Flaky Lammy Winter Autumn Deathy Allison Blythe Plot Toothy and his family are on vacation, heading to a small town. However, on their way to said town, they make several wrong turns and end up lost in the desert. Toothy notices a house and hopes that they can stay there for the night. Toothy pulls into the driveway and parks the car, then turns it off. Lumpy, who is a Satyr, walks out of the front door of the house. Toothy asks if they can stay for the night. Lumpy tells him he'll have to consult his master. He goes inside. after 32 seconds of awkward silence, Lumpy walks out the door again and says they can stay. Toothy walks into the house, luggage in hand, Poisons and their children following. Toothy puts down the luggage and notices a picture of Fliqpy wearing a black robe with red hands on it. Toothy asks who this is, and Lumpy tells him that it's the master. Lumpy then says twice that he's been dead for so long. Later that night, Toothy, who was asleep with his family, hears something outside. He exits the house to investigate, and finds Deathy, having splattered on the desert floor. He goes back inside to find his family gone, and a door opened. Toothy peaks his head inside to find Poisons and the kids tied up, and a ritual going on. Fliqpy is seen, along with his six wives, Giggles, Petunia, Flaky, Lammy, Winter, and Autumn. Fliqpy approaches Lumpy and cuts his hand off, then puts it in a fire to create a handstaff. He then orders his wives to beat Lumpy to death, and they oblige. Toothy sneaks down, a revolver in hand, only to be attacked by Fliqpy's wives. He manages to fend them off and he knocks them one by one into the fire. Fliqpy sees this and starts walking towards Toothy, laughing evilly. Toothy fires at Fliqpy, but every shot misses. Just when all hope seems lost, the bullets ricochet into a painting and ceiling fan, the painting being knocked down and falling on Fliqpy, and the ceiling fan landing on top of Fliqpy and the painting, supposedly crushing him to death. About two months later, Allison, who was on vacation with Blythe, stops at the house, lost. Toothy walks out the door, being the new servant of Fliqpy, who was not dead. Poisons and the Children were offered as Flippy's new wives. Toothy asks them if they want to come in, claiming that he is taking care of the place while his master is gone. The camera zooms in on Toothy's realistic mouth, and the episode ends. Deaths Deathy falls from the sky and is killed. Lumpy has his hand cut off and is beaten to death. Giggles, Petunia, Lammy, Flaky, Winter, and Autumn are pushed into a fire by Toothy. Trivia *The creator claims that the realistic mouths placed on most characters were not supposed to be scary. *The episode is based off of Manos: The Hands of Fate, a B horror film made in the 60s, which is thought to be the worst movie ever made. *The episode is made to be bad in many ways **The characters never move from the position they are in **Real mouths, which do not match the dialogue said by the characters, are placed over the characters actual mouths **The episode feature terrible voice acting **there are several plot holes, such as where Toothy got the revolver, and Deathy Falling out of the sky *The reason the Episode is called Hands of Plate is beacues the creator had no other ideas for names, and thought it would be funny. *the awkward silence lasting for 32 seconds While Lumpy consults Flippy is a reference to the fact that in the real film, scenes could only be 32 seconds due to the camera only being able to record 32 seconds at a time. *The mouths placed on the characters is a reference to cartoons like Clutch Cargo, which used a similar technique. Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Deadlydark's Episodes Category:Fan Episodes